In conventional prior art, a lock set is mounted at a door and a latch of the lock set is inserted in a door frame to keep the door from being opened and provide burglarproof function. However, someone enables open the door and invade into the room when the door frame or the latch is broken for purpose. The user can not learn that the lock set is damaged or the door is opened.